


【翻译】Married to the Job

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Post Samaritan, Shaw and Root get married for the mission, Weddings, no other reason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: Shaw花一秒在口袋里摸索了一圈，然后掏出了她一直在找的东西。“我需要你和我结婚，”她说，把细长的银环递给了另一个女人。Root在此生中第一次看上去完全说不出话来。“为了任务，”Shaw澄清道，“我们的号码是个婚礼策划师。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Married to the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447184) by [starrynightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade). 



授权：

****

 

 

**第一章：为了任务**

 “有点紧张？”

 

Shaw翻了翻眼睛。“拜托，这又不是我们遇到最困难的号码。”

 

Zoe又一次打理了一下Shaw颈后她为Shaw设计的发型。“我不是在说号码。”

 

John在溜进屋前快速地敲了敲门。“周边安全，Harold监控了所有入口。”

 

 “你觉得怎样？”Zoe问，把Shaw转过身给他看。

 

 老实说，比起包裹在猩红色缎料中的Shaw他可能会花更多的时间称赞Zoe的小黑裙和高跟鞋，但是她看起来还不错。John只是……讲道理John和Sameen不在意他是否觉得Zoe花45分钟给她做准备是值得的。

 

 “你们看起来都很棒。”他沉默了一会儿说，然后看了看他的手表，“你们大概需要出发了。”他补充道，转过身来好让Zoe看到时间。

 

 “我会给你留个位置的。”她保证，在他的脸颊上落下一吻然后昂首阔步地出了门。

 

 门一关上，John就拉开夹克给Shaw看，“我不确定你武装得多好。想着我得带多点枪。”

 

 “我永远全副武装。”她提醒他，当然，匕首不是她首选的武器，但好过没有，而且它们比枪更容易隐藏。

 

 门上传来另一声敲门声，一个轻轻的声音通知他们是时候出发了。Reese抓住她的右手，挽在他的手臂上，领着她朝门边走去。“我们一起走，好吗？”

 

 “我不能自己去吗？”

 

 “我猜，但显然如果我让你像个小旋风一样冲到教堂的话不太好看。”

 

 “我不‘冲进’所有地方。”

 

John对她挑起一边眉毛但没说什么。当他们抵达大堂尽头的门口，他停下来拉直自己的领带而Shaw抚平了她的裙子。也许她有点紧张，但只是因为他们的号码还没出现，而她只带了一对飞刀。

 

 当门打开的时候Shaw说服自己号码是她唯一需要担心的，并尝试做出一个自然的笑容。

 

 毕竟，这是她的结婚日。

 

 ————————————

 

**两天前**

 “这就是你完美的计划？”Shaw问，对Harold支棱起眉毛。

 

 “这是最实际的解决办法，Ms. Shaw。”Finch实事求是地说道，“保护一个婚礼策划师的最好方法就是，好吧，策划一场婚礼。”

 

Shaw发出一道沮丧的声音。“是的，我理解。我不理解的是为什么 **我们** 得是结婚的那一对。Reese和Zoe就在假扮夫妻上配合得很好。见鬼，为什么不让你和Grace来？从技术层面来讲，你们已经订婚好几年了，不是吗？”她不确定Grace认为Finch已经死了很久的事实是否会使得订婚失效，但她希望这场争论能转移谈话的焦点。

 

 “你知道我有多讨厌把她拖进这一切。”Finch说，朝地下铁车厢里这一切怪异的玩意示意道，“而且当Ms. Morgan需要用技巧处理一大堆事情的时候，她没法保护Ms. Pope。你和Ms. Groves符合这次外勤所需的条件。当然除非，你觉得和Mr. Resse一起出任务更舒服。”

 

“好吧。但我不要穿白色！”她警告他，抓起外套，“发信息告诉我地址，然后叫Root在那里见我。”

 

 ————————————

 

Jessica Pope非常平凡。她最近刚来到纽约，希望成为一个成功的婚礼策划师，而她看上去做得非常棒。根据Finch的说法，她没有任何心怀不满的客户，而且她的名声虽然不大，但非常好。Root仍没有到，而Shaw希望她穿了夹克。已经是九月的最后一周了，气温变得难以预测起来。

 

 “我猜她也许是我们的行凶者，但她似乎没有什么动机或欲望去伤人。她定期做慈善，看起来对所有邻居都很友好，甚至对她的竞争者们都很谦和。”Finch说，他的嗓音因为耳机听起来有点小声。

 

 “所以我们没有进展？”

 

 “目前是的。希望我们能在你复制了她的手机后了解更多，”他说，“Ms. Groves到了吗？你的预约还有四分钟就到了。”

 

 “还没。”她就要掏出手机打给另一个女人的时候，一辆黑色的车在路边停下。“没关系了Finch，她刚到了。”

 

Root熄火，然后从驾驶位上滑下来，钥匙在她的小指上叮当作响，一手拿着一杯咖啡。“抱歉我花了太多时间。”她说，用臀部关上车门，踏上人行道。“我想给你带些咖啡会有帮助的。我觉得整晚让你没睡挺不好的。”她补充道，把咖啡递给Shaw的时候贴上身，嘴唇就离Shaw的耳朵仅有数英寸远。

 

 自从Shaw从撒玛利亚人那回归后，Root就十分钟情于身体上的亲近，好像她需要提醒自己Shaw不仅仅是她想象中的虚构。对于Root来说这意味着很多很多的亲吻。你好吻，送别吻，叫醒Shaw的吻，睡前晚安的吻。Root几乎已经发明了一种全新的语言，只是需要把她的嘴唇印在Shaw的肌肤上。真的，自从更多时候这种亲吻发展成明目张胆的抚摸，然后快速发展成在她（她们）公寓最近平面上的刺激得令人眩晕的上好性////爱后Shaw没法抱怨什么。

 

 尽管，Shaw仍假装被惹恼的样子擦掉了另一个女人在她脸颊上留下的唇印。

 

 “那么，计划是什么？”Root问，把一些钱放进计时器然后用遥控锁上了车，“她今天变得非常神秘。”

 

Shaw花一秒在口袋里摸索了一圈，然后掏出了她一直在找的东西。“我需要你和我结婚，”她说，把细长的银环递给了另一个女人。

 

Root在此生中第一次看上去完全说不出话来。

 

“为了任务，”Shaw澄清道，“我们的号码是个婚礼策划师。” 

 

 “我明白了。那么这样的话，”Root接过戒指，把它滑进了她修长的手指上，“我接受，Sameen.”

 

Shaw转身领着她走向建筑的大厅，“来吧，我们要迟到了。”

 

Root在电梯里花了很多时间查看她的新首饰，“不是很传统是吧？”

 

“我们应该是闪电订婚48小时。我不觉得哈利·温斯顿（注1）适合这个。”Shaw指出，“而且事先声明，这是符合传统的。在伊朗婚戒应该是更精致的。”

 

 “所以你是说我想要什么闪闪发光的得等到周日？”

 

 “如果我们幸运的话那时这任务就已经结束了，就没有关系了。”

 

Root对着咖啡轻笑，“如果你这么说就是吧Sameen.”

 

 ————————————

 

Jessica Pope的办公室看起来像婚礼目录被丢进了整个房间。微笑着的情侣和布满鲜花的照片散落在墙上，似乎有好几个月的婚礼杂志堆在她的桌角。Jessica本人看起来就像是属于其中一位的人。这女人似乎从娇小的身体里辐射出快乐的光芒，就像别人的幸福未来让她从内到外都发着光。她的金发在脑后整齐地梳成发髻，而Shaw通过她站起来和她们打招呼的样子猜测她在某个时间里当过助理或者是秘书。

 

 “请进，请进！”她说，从她的桌子后走来，“我是Jessica，见到你们俩真是太好了。”

 

 “彼此彼此，”Root趁从大厅走到办公层的时候显然把魅力值提升了一个或者六个档次，“Samantha，但你可以叫我Sam，这位是我的未婚妻。”

 

 “Sameen，就叫我Shaw吧。”Shaw在和号码握手的时候企图真诚地微笑。把名字告诉一个陌生人，在公共场合与她的真实的自我如此接近，这感觉很奇怪。即使撒玛利亚人的存在已经被彻底抹去，她的偏执依依然挥之不去在窃窃私语，告诉她不要相信任何人，若是要生存下去的话得把自己埋藏在谎言之下。她觉得她大概永远都要活在警惕摄像头和黑衣人的存在之下了。

 

 “Sameen和Samantha？我想着让取昵称变得复杂起来了。”Jessica笑了。

 

Root吃吃直笑，而Shaw也被暗示应该这么做，“我们搞定了这个，不是吗亲爱的？”

 

Jessica几乎笑出了声，“好吧，我应该给你们提供咖啡，但我看你们自带了。那我可以给你们提供点别的什么吗？”Pope说，示意她们坐下。她们坐下后Jessica回到了自己的座位上，“所以你们是如何见面的？”

 

Root立刻开始讲述真假掺半的她保险代理人的工作是如何让两人走到一起的，而Shaw乐得让她讲自己好复制号码的手机。

 

 “所以我能帮你们什么呢？”故事一结束，Jessica就问道。

 

 “嗯，我们想要结婚。”Root露齿而笑，伸手去够Shaw放在桌底下的手，“这周末。”

 

Jessica的眉毛抬了起来，“哦？”

 

 “不是很盛大的那种，”Root向她保证，“我们都没有太多的朋友和家人，就只是一个和我们在意的人一起庆祝的小聚会。你觉得你可以办到吗？”

 

Shaw几乎可以看到婚礼策划师眼里写着接受挑战。“你们很幸运，这正是本月我没有任何活动的一个周末。我听凭差遣。”

 

 “真的？”Root扬起脸，而Shaw尝试做出另一个真诚的微笑，“太感谢你了！”

 

离 Pope下一个咨询还有一小时时间，她很高兴地用这时间在电脑上疯狂打字，讨论着场地选择和服装采购。“哦老天！我甚至没想过我要穿什么。你觉得我能晚点找些合适的吗？”

 

 “我有个朋友在附近有家婚纱店。周六她很忙，但是我确定他肯定能让你在早上第一个去。我们不如八点在那里见？”

 

 “听起来很棒。”Root笑了，“那你呢，亲爱的？你也加入我们吗？”

 

 嗯哼。和Root一起的晨间试衣服任务还有在阳光下散步？坚决拒绝。“我都已经准备好了。”

 

Root有点怀疑但没说什么。当她们走出Pope办公室时，她已经给她们预约好了场地，安排了Root的着装预约，并说服了她的一个官方朋友为她们主持仪式。这非常有效率，Shaw几乎都忘了其实并不会有婚礼。

 

 ————————————

 

 她们一回到地铁站，Root就跳到Finch的桌边炫耀她的戒指。“你不恭喜一下幸福的情侣吗，Harry？”

 

Shaw觉得这在医学上是不可能的，但是她翻白眼翻得太用力了以至于觉得眼睛都要掉出来了，“我们号码的手机里有什么有用的信息吗？”

 

 “恐怕没有。”Harold说，“绝大部分都是来自她客户们没用的短信，打给供应商的电话，还有一些来自她母亲的电话。她最经常联系的号码是一个来自康涅狄格州叫做Brian Loman的人。他们上了同一所大学，在大三的时候开始约会。根据他们的短信他打算在年底搬到城里和她一起。我调查了她上个月联系的每一个人却没有找到任何甚至是远程威胁或者可以定罪的东西。这一次每个人都是他们声称的样子。”

 

 “好吧。所以我们仍不知道是谁或者为什么在针对她。”

 

Finch摇头，“很遗憾，是的。Mr. Reese目前暂时在盯着她。我相信在她不和Root或者你在一起的时候你们可以定个时间表以看守她。”

 

 “怎么Root从不去盯梢？”

 

Finch顿了顿，无论他想说什么，他显然是在找更含蓄的说法，“她比较女孩气。我发现她在无聊的时候会变得有点……具有破坏性。”

 

 “不管怎么样她跑去哪里去了？”Shaw问，环顾四周寻找在某个时候溜走留她一个人听取任务简报的Root。

 

 “抱歉，我得打几个电话。”Root说，手里拿着手机走回来，“顺便Daizo非常兴奋。他应该马上就能给我们拿到结婚证。”

 

 “你告诉极客小队我们结婚了？”Shaw呻吟。

 

Root耸了耸瘦削的肩，“当然！还有DC分队也知道。老实说我们需要尽可能多的客人。他们在首都很忙，但他们保证星期天能到。”

 

 机器用她无尽的智慧指示他们协调（或者至少保持联系）第二支在DC的小分队，Shaw有种感觉她有计划在其他城市也复制这个系统。撒玛利亚人敲响了该死的警钟，即使是Finch也承认为了保证机器的能力远离滥用的人总会有一天需要反击。机器一度瘫痪几近毁灭，但现在机器已然超越之前的辉煌。Root和Finch连续地工作了几个月，以Finch可靠的道德观和Root前瞻性的想法建造了机器。这个平衡似乎不可能做到也难以维系，但目前它运行平稳，还拯救了无数生命。

 

Shaw拉上夹克拉链，准备走进十月的早寒里。“如果我们在这之前救下了我们的号码呢？”

 

 “没有什么太需要准备的，”Root回答，“说道做准备，为什么我们不在John叫你接替看护活之前先去吃晚餐呢？”

 

 她 **是** 真的饿，“好吧，但我来做饭。”

 

 ————————————

 

Shaw在吃她的第三个鱼肉墨西哥卷的时候收到了John叫她到Pope公寓楼前见面的消息。

 

 “已经到了？”Root看着她狼吞虎咽完剩下的食物，问道。

 

 “我应该会在两点左右回家。”Shaw满嘴食物地说，“别等我了。”

 

Root说回家后她会看到她的，并提醒她穿上夹克。当“家”这个词甚至说出来的时候，Shaw已经走到了一半路快到前门了。

 

 这是她的家吗？即使是孩童时期这个概念都是陌生的。更多的时候，家是随便哪个她放学后回的房子，只要她的父母在那等着她。或许一直以来他们就是她的家。

 

 而现在，家，显然是一个房产证上写着她的化名的在曼哈顿下城区的超大公寓，一个边边角角都有Root的存在痕迹的地方——从她冰箱里的杏仁奶，到她海量的藏书，到浴室里她花哨的护发素。Root在她家里到处都是。

 

 不知何故，在某个时候Root已经变成了她生命中最永恒存在的东西。最可怕的部分是，Shaw甚至不知道是什么时候开始的。没有众所周知的转折点，只是从她们经历了什么到她们是什么的一个缓慢而不断的转变过程，就像是未锚定的船慢慢地飘向海里。

 

 “一切还好吗？”John在她滑进车里的时候问，“你看起来……心神不宁。”

 

 “我很好，John。”她顿住，想着要不要放弃已经到了嘴边的问题，“你觉得Zoe能帮我个忙吗？”

 

John耸耸肩，“我不知道。她看起来喜欢你，值得一试。什么忙？”

 

 “周日我需要一些穿的，以免这个任务还没有结束。Root明天会和我们的号码去个婚纱店，但我们都知道我宁愿割了自己的肝脏也不要跟着去那个购物之旅。”

 

 “不是个爱装扮的人吧，Shaw？”

 

 她想了想Root在准备方面说了些什么，“我还有些事要做。听着，你觉得她能给我找些东西穿还是不能吗？”

 

 “我会问问。我肯定能在我们晚餐谈话的时候找个随意的方式讨论这个。”

 

 “什么？不适合枕边谈话吗，还是你们就是不喜欢这种事情？”

 

 他狠狠地瞪了她一眼。“我觉得你会想早点而不是晚点知道答案的。我都不想知道你和Root之后会做些什么。”

 

 “看情况。”Shaw耸耸肩。她内心斗争了一下是否值得细说——他一定会变得尴尬得发红这确实是某些她最喜欢的秘密癖好。最后她决定还是不要让Reese知道她和Root同时从高潮中跌落的样子，但她几乎忘了她的思维训练，沉浸在记忆里缓慢绵长的吻，热水浴和只有城市灯光照映着的Root在她们黑暗的卧室中笑着闪着光的眼睛。

 

 “我会在两点的时候回来。我走前你还需要什么吗？”

 

Shaw摇摇头。

 

 “好吧。随时告诉我情况。”他说，然后走下了车。车上很明显没有污渍也没武器，所以Shaw知道这是Finch的。

 

 “会的。还有John？”他停下来看着她，“别让Zoe试图把我塞进白色的衣服里。”

 

 “为了准新娘，遵命。”说着他关上了门。

 

Shaw甚至懒得用白眼回答他，只是拿起他的望远镜然后准备安稳地在她的位置上待几个小时。这会是沉闷的轮班。她等不及要回家了。

 

 ————————————

 

Jessica Pope实在是难以忍受的无趣。在给自己做完晚餐（沙拉，呕）后她带着贵宾犬去散步，然后坐在沙发里看网飞的愚蠢电影，回复客户的短信。之后她又带狗出门溜了溜，然后返回洗澡。当她11点爬上床的时候，Shaw已经快要被无聊死了。

 

 似乎没有一个人想要对这女人动手。就是街上她经过的人都好像被她的快乐感染了，经过的时候回给她一个微笑。或许她就是个加害者。

 

 “什么都没有？”凌晨两点刚过，John滑进她的座位另一侧问道。

 

 “她正式成为纽约最无聊的人了。Finch没在她的手机或者电脑上找到任何东西？”

 

 他摇头，“甚至没有一条大众点评（注2）差评。”

 

 “好吧，如果有人出现要在睡梦中谋杀她的话，打给我。”Shaw说，把望远镜递了过去。

 

 “会的。”

 

 当Shaw回到家时所有灯都关了。她踢掉靴子，挂起外套，径直上了楼。Root早睡了，手压在下巴下，睡容平静。她睡前一定是在看书，她的眼镜折叠起来放在床头柜的书上。

 

Shaw抽空溜进卫生间刷牙，然后脱掉裤子，对着一件旧家居T恤耸耸肩。

 

 “盯梢怎么样了？”Root睡意朦胧地问，当Shaw一滑进被窝就紧紧贴上了她。

 

Shaw通过一种艰难的方式弄清了阻止Root的拥抱意味着整晚花时间抢回被子然后被冻死。最好的办法就是让Root搂着她的腰，两人光裸的双腿在被单下纠缠到一起，“Pope是全城最无趣的人。”

 

Root在她的肩头印上一个吻，“我很遗憾你没能突突任何人。”

 

“总会有能突突的明天的。”她说，想着她的任务。“睡吧Root。”她不确定之后Root嘀咕了什么，但听起来是些轻松的事情。她太累了以至于没力气去担心这个。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Harry Winston，是一家美国奢侈品珠宝商。
> 
> 注2：Yelp，美国版的大众点评。


	2. 第二章：那个L开头的词

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “没有像你我这样的人，Sameen。这就是为什么我们能在一起。”

**第二章：那个L开头的词**

 

 “所以你的未婚妻这早上去干什么了？”Jessica问。Root能听见她在更衣室的另一侧往手机上打字。

 

 “帮我拉一下拉链好吗？”她问，转过身好让店员给她拉上拉链，“Sam有些事要办，但她会在午餐的时候和我们见面的。”Root说，提高音量让Jessica能听见她。

 

店员Bianca根据她的身材对衣服做了些调整，然后让她完整地穿着走出更衣室到商店主区域的台子上。号码的朋友已经过来了，为了她提早一小时开店。因此，只有两个人坐在下面提供的椅子里，等着帮她挑选明天要穿的衣服。

 

 “你觉得怎么样？”她缓缓地转着圈，问道。

 

 “这个衬得你的侧面非常好看。”Jessica说。

 

Root看向另一把椅子，“Grace姨？”

 

 适应Harold的前未婚妻出现在他们的生活中看起来要比Root想象的更简单，尤其是Harold纠结着向她隐瞒自己之后。作为那个最终说服他他不需要再继续惩罚自己的人，她有点自豪。值得称赞的是，Grace毫无保留地接受了这一切，从她以为逝去的爱情突然重现到他揭露出的真正的工作。显然死而复生在好些地方给了他自由的空间。

 

 “你看起来很可爱。”红发女人同意。

 

 “你都这么说。”Root提醒 她，转向面对墙上的巨大镜子。

 

 “那是因为你穿起来都很好看。”

 

Root用深情的笑容代替了脸上的评价表情给她的“阿姨”，“谢谢你，”她转向一旁假装又欣赏了一会儿裙子。上身很合适，一条全裙盖在她的小腿上，“我不确定我喜欢这风格。”过了一会儿，她说。

 

 “那蕾丝呢？”Bianca问，“我有条裙子在后面你穿起来应该很棒。我们这周才拿到它。”

 

 “我都可以。”Root说，于是Bianca暂辞去找她要的裙子了。

 

Jessica趁机浏览了她们这早上的待办事项清单，“一旦我们这里搞定了，我们就要去花店。然后我会带你去找我知道的最好的那个烘焙师。那家伙开了家店，他在蛋糕方面是个天才。”

 

“嗯……听起来很美味。” 她转向Grace，“不如你去问问Harold叔叔愿不愿意加入我们？”

 

Grace掏出了手机，此时Bianca回来了，“就是它了。你想试穿一下吗？”

 

 “当然。抱歉了，女士们。”

 

Bianca帮她穿进新裙子里，慢慢地系上她背后的小纽扣，“所以你真的明天就要结婚了？”

 

 “计划是这样的，”她吃吃地笑了，“是时候了，你知道吧？我不想再等了。”

 

 店员喟叹一声，“那真是 **太** 浪漫了。你们一定会永远在一起的。”

 

对于一个才认识了不到一小时的人来说这看起来是个充满冒险的打赌。尽管她还记得Shaw跟她说过的闪婚事情，“我觉得你是对的。”

 

 “你都搞定啦。”Bianca告诉她，系上了最后一个纽扣。

 

 这次她从更衣室出来的时候，Jessica和Grace都开始称赞这套衣服。“你看起来很完美。”Grace说。Root发誓她能看到她擦去了眼角的泪水，而老实说她不知道Grace只是在忠实地扮演自己的角色，还是在近几个月年长女人确实开始喜欢她了。说真的两者皆有可能。

 

 “哇哦，这件真的很适合你，”Jessica同意道，“真的非常合身。”

 

Root在镜子前转了个圈，意识到确实如此。白色的蕾丝紧紧贴合着她的身材，正好在她的膝盖上方停住。上衣的布料横跨在过她的胸部，短蕾丝袖子搭在她的肩上，让Shaw给她的伤疤骄傲地露了出来。

 

Root转回身来，“我觉得就是这个了。”

 

Grace拍下照片，Jessica恭喜了她，而Bianca问她是否还有需要的。店里还有鞋子和饰品在后墙，不过Root谢绝了。她在一个月前从一个毒贩手里偷了件非常贵重的首饰，和一双她特意留着给特殊时刻的猩红色高跟鞋。

 

 当她穿着便装出来时，Bianca正好把衣服装进了袋子里，作为交换，Root递给Bianca其中一张她的信用卡。

 

 “Harold刚刚给我回信息了。”Grace在她拿出钱包的时候说，“他说你看上去非常优雅，还有他和John会和我们一起吃午餐。”

 

 “谁是John？”Jessica问。

 

 “Sameen的……哥哥，”Root应付道，“我觉得现在该去你说的花店那里？”

 

————————————

 

 “嘿亲亲，你忙吗？”

 

Shaw射空了另一轮手枪弹夹。“只是在结束一些任务。”她又开了一枪，听见第六具身体倒地的同时响起来痛苦的呻吟。

 

 “听起来你在享乐子。我们现在要去看蛋糕店，你有任何要求吗？”

 

 她径自走过在痛苦中扭曲的男人们去拿交易所中的箱子，“你知道我喜欢什么，”晚些时候她意识到这会困扰她。她摇摇头，打开第一个箱子并提醒自己为一个喜欢所有东西的人选甜点并不困难。

 

 “男孩子们会在12点半的午餐和我们见面。你可以赶到，对吧？”

 

Shaw的手指掠过安放在箱子里的黑色枪支。 **很好。** 看了看她的表，她只有不到一小时赶到她们约定好的酒店了。考虑到时间限制，她打开了第二个箱子，仔细地检视里面的物品。 **非常好。**

 

 “我会赶到的，只是还有一站要停。”

 

 “很好。”Root挂了电话而Shaw关闭了耳机。

 

 “好吧，很荣幸和你们做交易，不过得按照我的方式来。”她说着把两个箱子关上锁起来，“别担心，FBI应该很快就来给你们擦屁股了。”

 

 她一手拎着一个公文箱走出了仓库，除了她靴子敲击着地面的声音之外什么也没留下。

 

 ————————————

 

 她几乎没能按时赶上午餐。结束她上午的待办事项后她比预计要短的时间把沾满灰尘和焦痕的衣服换成一件简单的黑裙然后冲向餐厅。

 

 一定是Finch挑的地方因为只有Root和Grace是唯二看起来不为白色桌布和过量的餐具感到困扰的人。Shaw是最晚到的，但Root在女主人把她引向桌子的时候站起来用一个吻向她致意。她最后坐在她的“哥哥”和她的“未婚妻”之间，面对被Finch迷得不行——这么说吧——拜倒在西装裤下的Jessica。

 

 “那么，你的任务怎么样？”Root在大家仔细查看菜单的时候问。

 

Shaw很高兴看到葡萄酒后列着的上好的牛排选择。Root已经在啜饮一杯深色甜美的红酒了，她每喝一口就舔舔嘴唇，“我已经划掉了我清单上的所有事项，你呢？”

 

 “让我这么说吧你明天晚上一定会被惊到上天。”她说，用她蠢兮兮的其实是两只眼睛一起眨的媚眼结束了句子。

 

Root的信心足以让她有点失望，因为她可能永远看不到她穿那条裙子的样子。或许Shaw可以说服Root什么时候穿给她看，最好里面什么都没穿。

 

John靠近座位里，把胳膊搭在她的椅子上，“我和Zoe说了，她答应搞定你的要求。”

 

 很好，Shaw又少了一样需要担心的事情，“告诉她我很感谢。”

 

 “你可以自己跟她说。她决定自己任命自己为伴娘，我可没法说服她。”

 

 “就确保她包里放着你那个电击器。”Shaw在直起身前低语。

 

Root和Shaw十指相扣，并把她们紧握的双手放在桌面上给大家看。现在拉住她的胳膊已经太迟了。放任自己公开秀了秀恩爱，Shaw重新加入到Root和Jessica进行的关于那场绝不会发生的婚礼还有什么要准备的对话中。

 

 每一次Root动动手腕，拇指擦过Shaw的手背，她就能感受到无名指上的白金环，但这并没有很困扰她。

 

————————————

 

 当Shaw和她们的号码分开的时候已经快五点了。她整个下午都泡在小太阳Jessica旁边，可不期待接下来六七小时的看护活。她她正看着Jessica离开她经常为客户预定的一个场馆时，有人敲了敲她副驾驶位的窗户。她刚开始以为是她违章停车了，准备用她的魅力逃避发单，但令她惊讶的是Reese站在她车外。

 

 她解锁车让他坐到副驾驶上，“让我猜猜，Finch叫你来提醒我别突突任何人。”

 

 “实际上，我是来替班的。回家吧Shaw，吃点晚餐，睡睡觉。”

 

 “什么，你打算坐到车里在接下来的12小时里看着她吗？”

 

 “Fusco和我来轮班。你需要休息一晚。”

 

 热水澡和一晚好梦的睡眠 **是** 非常有诱惑力，“你确定？”她问，Shaw不想不搞点事情就让他来接手。

 

John的手够到车把手，准备回到他用来干看护活车上，“回家吧Shaw，”他重复道，“哦，还有替我向你的未婚妻说你好。”

 

 他应该庆幸他走得快。尽管Shaw被取笑了，她还是发现自己在纽约的车流中回到公寓的时候不同寻常的放松。她应该在边缘了，他们依旧没有比24小时前更了解到底对他们号码的威胁，但她相信John（还有Fusco，尽管她永远不会承认）能在她不在的时候照看好事情。再加上，如果任何人能发现是什么在威胁他们的号码的话，要么是Root要么是Harold。

 

 如果有人在十年（或者五年）前告诉她她会对大杂烩小队感到十分自在且不会吝于把这群人当做她的家人，她大概一定会给他们脸上来一拳并笑得停不下来。但是现在，他们就像机器的一部分，一台老式的机器，有着运行的零件、铁锈和齿轮。有时候齿轮磨损了，肯定是有几个地方修得不牢靠，但还能用。 他们总是在关键时刻挺了过来。

 

 一路上她基本都心不在焉。当她走进门的时候，她发现Root安坐在沙发上，脚翘上咖啡桌，腿上放着她的笔记本电脑。她脱掉了一直穿着的绿色连衣裙，换上了一件旧的灰色运动衫和一件相当偏爱的运动裤，把隐形眼镜和完美的发型换成了眼镜，和头顶半翘的发髻。

 

 这不是寻常的样子，但是仍让Shaw的胃部不舒服地坠了坠。

 

“Jessica怎么样了？”Root问，在Shaw踢开鞋子的时候眼睛都不曾从屏幕上抬起来。 

 

 “很好。实际上是太好了。有任何关于威胁的消息吗？”

 

 “目前是Harold的管辖范围了。”她说，手指依旧在键盘上翻飞。Shaw注意到她依旧戴着她的订婚戒指。Root说这是因为她摘下来的话会忘记，但Shaw想知道她是不是有其他动机。

 

Shaw把手放在电脑上，合上了它，“那你就不需要这个了，”她说，把它拿起来轻轻地放到桌上。Root看着她动作，然后抬头看她，好像是才第一次注意到她就在这里。

 

 “嗨，”她说，露出了一点笑容。

 

Shaw把一条腿翘到Root的腿上——谢天谢地她在告别她们的号码后换回了牛仔裤——“你好呀，”她同意，然后坐到了Root的膝头。一些头发从束缚中散落，Shaw任由自己玩弄了一会儿她的头发，让头发缠绕在她的手指上直到Root的手安放在她的胯部。 “你忙吗？”

 

 “一点也不。”Root说，她的笑容像狼一样扩大了，在笑裂之前嘴唇被Shaw的贴上了。

 

Shaw从来不是爱亲热的人，但就像很多事情一样，Root改变了她的想法。事实上，亲吻Root从不会无聊。有时她的舌头在Shaw的嘴里说的话比她用Finch所钟爱的高端词说出的话还要多。Root的身体就是她的语言，而Shaw在用她此生的时间尝试学习。她有时仍想知道如果Root已经记下了Shaw有关低吼和呻吟的词汇，她是否能流畅地理解Root细小的尖叫和叹息。看起来不可能，尽管她们一直在练习。

 

 “这就是你想要的吗？”说实话她不是故意要让它从嘴边溜出来的，但这个时候她有点惊讶于Root竟然还没尝到她嘴边的问题。

 

Root的手停在她们亲热时钻进Shaw衬衫下摆的地方，“什么意思？”

 

 操如果Shaw知道她的意思，她 一开始就不会打算问这个问题，“没什么。”她说，企图用另一个吻转移Root的好奇心。

 

 “不，告诉我你的意思。”她说，向后靠让Shaw够不着。

 

 “真的，没什么，我只是……”为什么这么难以出口？“整个婚礼。我不知道你是否……考虑过它。”

 

 “考虑过结婚？我不知道。我的意思是，理论上来说这很贴心，但也可能变得非常糟糕。在你的余生向一个人许下承诺？这需要极大的忠诚。”

 

 忠诚（Loyalty）？这当然不是Shaw所期待的L开头的词，“你是在说这就是全部？忠诚？” 

 

 “相信我，我不是专家，但我想这是等式的一部分。”

 

 “但是还有爱和其他东西呢？”

 

 “这不是重点，对吧？”Root深呼吸一口，“你看，Sameen，我不会假装比你更了解自己的感受，但我确实认为你有比你表现出来的更多情感。你并不是缺少感情，它们只是在你身上看起来不一样。”

 

Shaw把放在沙发后的手移开，揉了揉脸。她控制不住地想起Gen最后一次和她面对面交谈时对她说的话。 “你不明白，是吗？这不会治好我。做正常人做的事情不会让我变正常，只会让我成为一个冒牌货。像我这样的人没法给你这样的人他们想要的东西。"直到沉默到了无法回避的时候，她才抬起头看着Root。

 

 “没有像你我这样的人，Sameen。这就是为什么我们能在一起。而你没有什么需要治好的，但这个，”她在两人间示意道，“是双向的。你真的觉得我如果对你爱我这一点有一丝怀疑的话，我会在这里吗？我永远不会要求你变得正常因为这不是我想要的。老实说，反正我们都做不到。我从你身上想要的就是你愿意给我的任何东西，而这完全取决于你。"”

 

 “所以如果现在我问你是否愿意和我结婚……”

 

 “我会说愿意的。”

 

 “那如果我从不问呢？”

 

 “那我就希望我依旧能尽可能多的在你身旁醒来，直到我死去的那一天。”

 

Shaw在她的脸上寻找谎言的蛛丝马迹，“这真的对你不重要吗？”

 

 “你对我很重要，Sameen，其他所有东西都只是锦上添花。无论明天我们是否会走向教堂，我仍会是你的。玩玩装扮游戏和让Harold脸红将只是额外的好处。”

 

一部分Shaw的内心认为她应该更关心他们讨论的话题的永久性，但Root让这听起来如此……合乎逻辑。 她不得不承认，每天早上在Root身边醒来，和她一起洗澡，在漫长的突突人的一天后一起看电影，听起来一点也不糟糕。再加上那句“直到死亡将我们分开”，对于她们这样经常遭到枪击的人来说，这种说法更有分量。

 

 “好吧。”

 

Root稍微抬起头，眉毛轻轻地蹙起，“好吧，什么？”

 

 “和我结婚。啊好蠢。”

 

 “但我以为你——”Root开口，但Shaw用一个绵长的吻堵住了她的话。

 

 “就说愿意，Root。”

 

 她轻轻点头的时候脸上露出了傻傻的深情，“好吧，我愿意。”

 

Shaw也点点头，这是个比Root更务实的姿势，预示着事情解决她们可以去做其他的事了。

 

 “那么，”Root的手又继续之前在她衬衫下的工作了，从她的胯部游移到她的腹部摸索着，“我是不是该把你抬到楼上去庆祝我们的订婚了?”

 

Shaw哼了哼，“拜托，我们都知道你没法抬起我。再加上，现在是晚餐时间而你需要吃些什么。”

 

 “但我不饿。”

 

 “吃你的晚餐，然后我会让你成为餐后甜点的，可以吗？”

 

Root的嬉笑仅和满脸坏笑有一步之遥，“悉听尊便，亲爱的。”


	3. 开始和结束

**第二章：开始和结束**

 

 Shaw醒来的时候，太阳才刚刚在灰色的天空中流露出蓝色的阴影。

 

 “太阳晒屁股了，Sam。我们今天会很忙。”Shaw坐起身，看着Root笑着整理着内衣柜。Shaw自己还有严重的起床气（从情感方面）和嘴角一点干涸的口水印的同时还允许Root看起来像那样，实在是太不公平了。和往常一样，Root的头发完美得打着小卷垂在她的肩膀上，她的眼眸闪亮，尽管她还没有获得早晨的咖啡补充。她看起来就像是一尊罗马雕塑活了过来，一点也不像是那个不到八个小时前被狠狠艹过的持枪黑客。

 

 **完全不公平** ，Shaw决定滚下床，“我需要洗个澡。”

 

 Shaw得承认她她们完全没必要这么大的公寓确实有几点好处，其中一个就是有个很大的浴室。她打开龙头，让热水冲洗她的头发。

 

她在一双修长的胳膊开始侵入她的空间前敏锐地注意到Root溜到了她的身后，“早上好。”

 

 Shaw咕哝着回应，够着了她的洗发露的同时Root结束了她的爱抚。Shaw去拿丝瓜络的时候第一次正眼看到了另一个女人， “这些会印记持续好一会儿。”她提醒，手指追寻着从Root的胸腔蔓延到胯部的紫色痕迹。

 

 “不用担心，”她的指尖在Shaw大腿上一系列圆形瘀伤上连着线，嗤笑起来，“看起来你也有属于自己的纪念品。”

 

 尽管Shaw很想留下来弄清楚这次浴室会面会把她们带到何处，但是得有人把Fusco从看护活儿中解救出来。她快速地拍了拍Root的屁股，以严格的效率结束了洗浴， 然后拿起了毛巾。

 

Root在Shaw准备离开的时候才从浴室里出来，所以她出门的时候打开了咖啡机并在电梯里给Root发了条短信。

 

**咖啡好了。** **7** **点见。**

 

 她离开建筑的时候正好收到了Root的回复。

 

**这就是为什么我爱你。今晚见** **;)**

 

 Shaw给Zoe发了条短信，然后收起了手机。去Pope公寓的一路上手机都没响。

 

 当她到达时，号码已经站在公寓建筑外的台阶上，一手拿着手机一手拿着咖啡。她看到Shaw的时候立刻被点亮了，“对这个好日子感到兴奋吗？”她问。

 

 Shaw点点头，跟着Pope到车边，坐上了副驾驶位。她看了看后视镜，正好看见Fusco驾车离开，“那么我们先去哪里？”

 

 ————————————

 

 到了五点，Shaw终于跟着Pope去了一遍面包屋，花店，小啤酒厂，一个皇后区的餐厅还有即将举办婚礼的办公楼。当John在顶楼会议室后面的桌子上帮她们摆放纸杯蛋糕的时候，Pope在解释这栋楼的拥有者雇了她安排他女儿的婚礼，所以他同意在这天借给她这地方用，因为这层楼的租户已经搬出去了。大部分房间是小办公室，但是角落的会议室有着她们计划中最合适的大小。再加上，Shaw必须承认这里的景色确实不错。

 

 他们开始为仪式布摆放椅子的时候，Zoe拿着装着衣服的袋子跨在肩上走了进来，“抱歉John，我是来借走你妹妹的。”

 

 “我就知道她最终会投向你的怀抱，”他假装很失望地说，“我得怎么和她的未婚妻说这事儿啊？”

 

 “我很肯定你会想出什么说法的，”Zoe说，拉起Shaw的胳膊把她拉出了房间，“晚餐等着你呢，你可以在我帮你做头发的时候吃。”

 

“ 你为了这一天给我带了食物 **还** 当我的私人形象设计师？Root和John最好看好了，我可能最终就会和你私奔了。”

 

 Zoe大笑，拉着她走进了其中一个办公室，“抱歉了Shaw，即使是你也没法改变我的心意。”

 

 “呃，值得一试嘛，”Shaw耸耸肩，“反正我已经有对象了，我们不会在一起的。”

 

 “那么，介意解释一下为什么我去帮你拿这个的时候珠宝匠那么紧张？”Zoe问，从胳膊上挎着的皮包里拿出一个小天鹅绒盒子，“顺便一提，很棒的选择。非常惊艳。”

 

 “谢谢。那家伙欠我一个人情，看起来现在是兑现的好时机。”桌子上有个纸袋里面装着芝士汉堡，Shaw很乐意品尝它，“嗯哼。你确定我不能说服你和我私奔向夕阳吗？”

 

 “只要John还在的话就不行。”

 

 Shaw吞下了另一口，并为想象中John和Zoe在一起的疯狂画面瑟缩了一下。她从来没有因为性/爱感到不自在，但出于某种原因想想John在这种情景里就让她不同寻常的不适，“呕，省去细节吧。”

 

 “Root提供了一些暗示，说红色会是这一天的颜色。”Zoe说，挂起衣服袋子打开了它，露出一抹猩红色。

 

 Shaw翻了个白眼。当然Root知道Zoe帮Shaw选衣物了，当有个机器在Root耳朵里逼逼每一个人的秘密的时候，Shaw没什么能藏得住她的。就一次，她想，能让她措手不及就好了。

 

 “我很惊讶你们俩决定真的要经历这一切，”Zoe说。Shaw在吃东西的时候，她已经分开了Shaw的头发并且开始别上发夹。

 

 她吞下另一口汉堡然后耸耸肩，“想着我们差不多已经结婚了，只是没有那些文书证件。 再说，我们两人都不会想去找另一个疯狂到可以长期与我们打交道的人，所以……”她又耸耸肩。

 

 “不过我仍然以为Harold和Grace肯定会在走进教堂这件事上先打败你们。” 不管出于什么原因，尽管芬奇很久以前就提出了结婚的建议，但两人还是迟迟没有结婚。

 

 “你和John甚至谈论过这个话题吗？”Shaw问。

 

 “结婚？不。我和John……”

 

 “只是朋友？”Shaw挑起眉毛，看Zoe敢不敢说出她一直想的。

 

 “不是结婚的那种人，”她说完。

 

 “我也不是，”Shaw提醒她。

 

 ————————————

 

 Root在拿起桌上的礼花前最后一次抚平了她的裙子。深红色的大丽花在她浅象牙色的裙子衬托下显得格外引人注目，与她猩红色的高跟鞋非常相配。

 

 一记轻轻的敲门声把她从镜子前的注意力拉到了门口。“Ms. Pope让我来提醒你是时候开始仪式了。”Root把门打开，看见Harry穿着他最好的西装。当他挽住她的时候，她可以看到他脸上掠过的表情。

 

 “惊讶吗？”Root问，转了个圈好让他看到完整的样子。

 

 他摇摇头。“我很骄傲，”他说，“当我回想起我们相遇时的你，我从来没有想到像今天这样的日子会成为现实，这对我来说意义重大。”

 

 “那么，我可以请你陪我走过红毯吗？”

 

 “"这将是一种荣誉和特权。”Harry向她伸出胳膊，她挎住了它，无视了她穿上高跟鞋比他高得多并且她一个人可以更快地走到大厅尽头的事实。

 

 时空似乎在门打开的时候扭曲了，缓慢到近乎停止。在她的脑海里，她认出了他们的那一小群朋友，当她和哈罗德走到房间的另一头时，他们都站着面对着她。她模模糊糊地意识到太阳已经开始从外面的房顶下落，房间里的灯和蜡烛让人几乎认不出来了。然后她的眼睛锁住了Sameen的，甚至连机器也仿佛不存在了一会儿。

 

 她看起来美丽动人。Zoe把几缕头发弄散，衬托着她的脸庞，剩下的头发垂在颈后。她栗色的裙子完美的紧紧贴合着她的身体，织物从她的胸前斜切下去，炫耀着她伤痕累累的双臂。

 

 带着一丝兴奋，她意识到另一个女人看起来就像她感觉的一样非常令人肃然起敬。Sameen的双眼看起来就像在品味她的每一寸，尤其是她肩上的旧枪伤。在近乎无穷的停滞后，她们停住，然后她在Harry加入到Grace和Fusco的前排前给了他一个快速的面颊吻。

 

 就是此时。

 

 Pope安排的司仪牧师是一个中年男子，身穿炭灰色西装，一头花白的金发。他花了点时间向人群致意，而Root偷瞄了一眼这个小团体。DC分队很好地信守了他们的承诺，Harper，Logan和Pierce都出席了，他们一起坐在Jason，Daniel和Daizo的旁边，前排则被Zoe，John，Fusco，Harold和Grace占据。

 

 “现在，在我们继续前，我了解到你们都写了自己的誓言。Samantha，你愿意从你开始吗？”

 

 Root深吸一口气，鼓起勇气望向Sameen的眼睛。当她终于这么做了的时候，给她的感觉就像是冲破了水面，就像她的肺在水下挣扎后再一次被空气填满。她伸出手，握住Shaw的锚定住自己。 这一瞬间，她想说的一切都烟消云散了。

 

 “Sameen，我曾经认为我注定孤身一人。我曾习惯放手，放任人们离开。然后我遇到了你。你……激起了我的兴趣，挑战我，最终你让我意识到我错了。我并非注定孤独一人，而我已经很久不再是孤身一人了。你把我拉进这个团体，这个家——我们的家。那时我意识到发生了什么，而已经来不及阻止了。我爱上了你，我爱我们所拥有的生活，而当我以为我会失去你的时候，我彻底崩溃了。我觉得这是宇宙的某种报复，就像因果报应。我确信我的过去是如此的堕落不堪，如此的不可原谅，以至于我付出了我的未来——你。”

 

 “然而，我们在这里。我们的 **‘某一天’** 就是今天。当我们第一次一起合作的时候，那是真的，现在也是真的：我需要你。我永远需要你。我知道我不是完美的，有时我甚至不够好，但我想配得上你。所以，Sameen，今天我向你许下诺言。我保证我无条件地忠实地爱你。我保证在你需要的时候对你有耐心，并在必要的时候骚扰你。我保证会充分利用我们在一起的时间，当我们不在一起的时候，确保你有足够的零食。最重要的是，我保证成为你的安全之地，你的舒适之源，你的冒险，你的家，直到死亡最终带走我们中的一个。”

 

 Root听到边上传来一声抽泣，但是她没有勇气去寻找声音的来源。此时此刻，Shaw才是最重要的人，而她正用她所见过的最可爱、最惊慌失措的表情看着Root。司仪意识到她说完了，清了清嗓子转向了Shaw，“Sameen？” 他提示道。

 

 Shaw眨了眨眼睛，似乎回过了神。"哦，对了！对不起。 我真的，呃，不太擅长这种事情，而且我也没法越过它，但是……"她摇了摇头，然后环视整个房间。Root感到胃里有一阵轻微的颤动。 Shaw **紧张** 了吗？ 当然，她可以日复一日地挨枪子儿，但是婚姻却让人神经紧张。

 

 Shaw呼出一口气，然后重新开始，“我从未告诉你这个，但当我……不在的时候，我身处黑暗之地，实际上是很多黑暗之处。即便你不在那儿，你也保护着我。你是我心中的安全之地。如果我足够专注地想着你的脸，或者你的声音，或者你的笑声，我就可以把其他任何东西拦在外面。所以，只要我活着，总会有人照看你的，无论你去了哪里。无论发生了多糟糕的事情，我保证我会成为你的安全之地。”

 

————————————

 

 Shaw的目光在Root的脸庞上停留了一秒，尝试记下她此刻温暖的夕阳将她的眼眸变成纯粹金色的模样。她想记住这个。当她说完后，她给了Root一个微笑，然后转向司仪好让他知道他可以继续了。

 

 “现在可以交换戒指了。” 他充满期待地转向Shaw，而她意识到Zoe仍然把它们藏在手提包里，但为时已晚。Zoe显然意识到了同样的事情，因为当Shaw转过身来要黑色天鹅绒盒子时，她手里已经拿着了。Shaw看了看四周，（惊恐地）意识到之前听到的抽鼻子声不仅来自Grace，也来自他们的号码。 她永远不会承认这一点，但老实说，她已经完全忘记了Pope。

 

她把自己的戒指从盒子里取出来，递给Root，小心翼翼地不让另一枚戒指暴露给那位戴戒指的人。 "Samantha，请跟我说。 Sameen，以这枚戒指，表示我和你结婚。"

 

 Root一边听着，一边在手指间转动着那个黑色钛合金小环，然后把肖的左手握在手里，重复着这些话。"Sameen，以这枚戒指，表示我和你结婚。"

 

 司仪转向她，Shaw接受了暗示。她从戒指安放的天鹅绒上将它取出拿在手中，“Root，以这枚戒指，表示我和你结婚。”她被Root为自己疏忽的表现娱乐到了。她把戒指戴到她的手指上，让它和另一枚戒指排成一条直线，然后看着Root欣赏着闪闪发光的血红色石榴石，周围环绕着一圈白色蓝宝石。 只需一瞥，她就知道自己做了正确的选择。

 

 “"根据伟大的纽约州赋予我的权力，我很高兴地宣布你们正式结婚了。"”

 

Root没有在等待邀请。 当他们的朋友看着她的时候，她用手捧住了Shaw的脸，把她拉进一个灼热的吻里。 她模模糊糊地意识到有人在吹口哨，但她认为亲吻她的妻子比谋杀他们更重要。 当他们最终分开的时候，现实击中了她。Root是她的妻子。 从来没有什么东西在同一时间看起来如此值得纪念又无关紧要。 它似乎也击中了Root，因为她发出了紧张的咯咯笑声。

 

随着朋友们的掌声渐渐平息，Shaw转过身来，看到Fusco向她走来。"为了你们在一起的甜蜜生活，"他说着，递给肖一杯香槟。 她用空着的手拿起酒杯，当她感觉到蜂蜜使香槟酒杯变得如此沉重时，她才意识到酒杯里到底是什么。

 

 她吃了一惊，不确定该怎么回答，“谢谢你，Fusco。”有时候这警察仍会令她惊讶，想着她不曾想过的事情。Fusco向她点点头，向后退开。

 

和几乎所有人一样，Root似乎对这个感到困惑。 肖没有解释这个传统（注1），只是把她的手从Root的手里抽出，用她的小拇指掠过厚厚的液体表面。 她小心翼翼地把它递给Root，Root明白了她的暗示。 Root用嘴唇紧紧地含着Shaw的手指，吮掉蜂蜜，这有点下流， 但肖真的不在乎。

 

 当她完成后，Root模仿Shaw的动作，把手指浸在蜂蜜里，让Shaw舔掉蜂蜜。 甜味在她的舌头和嘴唇上流转， 她忍不住想再吻一下Root，看看她的味道是否一样。管她呢。 当她握住她的腰部时，Root似乎很吃惊，但当Shaw靠过来准备再给他一个（没那么湿热）的吻时，Root显得很高兴。

 

两人的耳朵里充满了新一轮的欢呼声，她们向房间后面的门走去。司仪在离会议室不远的一间小办公室里会见了他们。 当所有的事情都办妥后，他最后一次向他们表示祝贺，然后告辞了。

 

"那么，我们结婚了？"这么说有点蠢，但Shaw的大脑感觉今天特别不对劲。

 

 “是的，Sameen，你，”Root把她拉近，“是我的妻子。而我觉得我永远不会厌倦这个说法。”

 

 “最终会的。”

 

 “我很怀疑。哦，我希望你计划熬夜，因为我要花好——长时间才能好好感谢你。”她举起手，炫耀着她的新饰物，“它真精致。”

 

Shaw正要提醒她，要等到他们的号码处理完毕后再庆祝，这时角落里的复印机开始启动。"什么鬼？"

 

她能听到远处会议室传来的音乐，但她的注意力却集中在那张闹鬼的复印机吐出来的纸上。Shaw把它翻过来，看到了上面的一行字。

 

**任务完成**

 

 “是她——”

 

 “我觉得是她干的。”Root回答，无需知道Shaw剩下的问句，“她耍了我们。”

 

 “为什么？”

 

 Root大笑，把那张纸扔进了垃圾桶。 "难道我们自己会这么做吗？" 她歪歪头，用完好的那只耳朵侧耳听了听，而不是听机器的喋喋不休。"来吧，亲爱的，我想他们在演奏我们的歌。"

 

Shaw很生气，或者至少明天……她会很生气。 但现在，在她心中还有更好的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：传统波斯婚礼上的一个仪式，交换结婚戒指后，新人将他们的小手指放入放在他们的Sofreh的一杯蜂蜜中，然后将它放在对方的嘴里。这种姿态象征着他们与甜蜜和爱情结婚的开始。


End file.
